Victubia: Darkness Rising
by DetectiveMackers
Summary: All is well in Victubia, until Marzia and Cryaotic suddenly disappear. It's up to PewDiePie, Ken, Krism, and Minx to find their missing friends as well as solve a much bigger mystery unfolding itself to them. Victubia belongs to Gabbi Nilsson, Rated T: Bloody Stuff. [The story is better than the summary, I swear. Also more UTubers appear than I tagged, I couldn't find all the tags]
1. ChI - The Empty Bar

'Sup, Detective Mackers (also known as Mac) here! Here I am with one of those strange generic stories about YouTubers. Actually, this FanFiction is directed in the more... adventurous tales and fantasy lovers out there. Basically, this is a FanFiction of a story called VICTUBIA. It's a place where YouTubers hang out (Victorian styled) and have adventures together. All characters were taken from this idea, Victubia. If you haven't known about Victubia prior to reading to this, I'll give the newcomers a bit of a preview so you don't get confused. If you know about this Victubian stuff fairly well, go on a skip on right ahead to the nitty gritty of this story: the actual beginning of the story.

**Disclaimer:** This idea and concept was made up by Gabbi Nilsaon. She has a deviantArt page as well as a Tumblr and YouTube Channel for Victubia, so feel free to check it out (no links allowed unfortunately). I own nothing except the initial plot. Everything else is made up by Gabbi.

* * *

[Like I said, if you know about Victubia, feel free to skip ahead and read the story. This is just for those who don't know what Victubia is]

Overview:  
_Victubia started out as a wallpaper series by Gabbi/Gabrielle Nilsson.  
It's based on the idea of putting some of my favorite youtubers in a victorian/steampunk inspired world, where "Victubia" is the capital.  
Victubia is a fan-project and is no way associated with the real youtubers. It's all in good fun :)  
Victubia is an alternate universe where a lot of youtubers live and share adventures together._

[TAKEN FROM OFFICIAL VICTUBIA TUMBLR]

Characters:  
PewDiePie - Lord PewDiePie: Wealthy Land owner who has a radio show called "Fridays w/PewDiePie". Lives in a mansion with his wife Marzia (CutiePie)  
CutiePieMarzia - Lady Marzia: Pewdiepie's wife, owns a fashion store (which has grown quite popular)  
CinnamonToastKen - Lord Ken: A wealthy newspaperman, he records news and stuff, friends with Pewds and Cry beforehand  
Cryaotic - Lord Cry(aotic): A somewhat wealthy bartender who owns the Late Night Bar and runs it with the Late Night Crew (Russ, Red, Scott, Raven [in this story yes], Snake)  
RPGMinx - Queen Minx: Queen of Victubia, friends with all listed above  
KrismPro - Lady Krism: Minx's second-in-command gal, kind of lady in waiting

_No Copyright Intended. _

* * *

**CHAPTER I: THE EMPTY BAR**  
The night was unusually quiet tonight. Everything seemed to have slowed down that day. Everyone seemed so tired. Even the bartender of the infamous Late Night Bar, Lord Cryaotic, seemed to have fallen asleep, although you couldn't tell with the white mask on his face. He had promised that he would watch the Late Night Bar just for today. The rest of the Late Night Crew was at home with their families, as he realized that no one was really going to come to the bar today.

However, the door opened slightly and a woman with a bright pink dress entered the bar. She looked around and only saw the sleeping bartender. She quietly walked over to the bar and gently shook the bartender, trying arouse him from his light slumber

"Cry…Cry!" she said gently. The bartender sat up and stretched. He then turned his attention to the woman.

"Ugh...uhm…oh it's you, Marzia." He said scratching his ruffled hair. "Sup."

Cryaotic knew that if Marzia came alone, it usually meant that Pewds and Ken were out on an excursion. Out of loneliness, Marzia would often come to the Late Night Bar to talk with Cry or have a drink while waiting for her husband to return home.

"He's off again, as usual." She stated bluntly to the masked bartender. "He never bothers to tell me in person."

"He's a busy guy, Marzia." Replied Cry gently. "If I know Pewds, he'll be back by tomorrow morning."

"I wish he could just tell me instead leaving behind notes in our house."

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to him about it in person if that makes you feel any better."

Cry reached under the bar and grabbed a bottle of apple juice. Marzia did not like to drink that much, so upon Pewdiepie's request; Cry had gotten a variety of juices and non-alcoholic drinks especially for her, just because it was his best friend's wife. Marzia's eyes lit up when she saw the bottle. Muttering a few inaudible words, the glass behind him glowed a warm blue floated carefully through the air and set itself in front of Cry. He then poured the class and handed it to Marzia.

"Thank you." She said as she picked up her glass.

"Anytime."

Cryaotic decided to busy himself rearranging some of the drinks he had ordered earlier that morning, while Marzia was quietly drinking her juice. He found the box of assorted drinks behind the counter on the far and he picked it up and returned to where Marzia was sitting so he could accompany her. What happened next was beyond Cry's knowledge. The box of assorted drinks had shattered as Cry dropped the box. The sound of breaking glass echoed throughout the bar.

"Don't move."

At that moment, when Cry had looked up, a black figure was holding Marzia and covering her mouth. Her eyes were struck in terror. Cryaotic was tense and he clenched his teeth. Clenching his fist, he quietly whispered strange words and then the stool behind the black figure flew up and collided with the figure's back. Upon impact, the figure staggered backwards and Marzia took this opportunity to fiercely bite the figure's hand. He staggered back dropping Marzia who then scampered anxiously towards Cryaotic's current location for protection.

Cry pointed to a spot behind the figure, said a few loud words, and suddenly he was there. He slugged the man from behind, and the man attempted to hit him. He held his hands up and shouted words that Marzia couldn't make out. The man struck, but his hand was unable to even get close to Cry, in which Marzia could almost see his smirk under his mysterious white mask. Marzia had never seen Cryaotic fight before, but since he was so dexterous with his magic and movement, she guessed it wasn't his first time. Honestly, she felt a little afraid of his hidden powers, although not surprised. A man who was always obscured by a white mask of a mythical creature, Sup Guy, obviously had a lot of secrets to keep. Dark cold secrets. The man backed off and looked at Cry with a venomous glare, then laughed.

"I forgot that you were a Vox Magician, Lord Cryaotic." He chuckled. The sound of his voice crept up the spines of those hearing them. "But I always come prepared."

Then the lights went out.

* * *

"Marzia! I've returned!" A bright, blonde man entered his dimly lit house. No one answered his call, so he decided that he would look in his bedroom to see if she was asleep. "Marzia?" he called again. He opened the door and found the bedroom empty. He saw a pink note pinned to the rim of his pillow. Looking at the note, he felt himself calm down.

"Dear Pewds," he read out loud. "I've gone to visit Cry. See you soon! Love, Marzia."

Feeling much rather calmer, he decided to go visit Cry as well, since Marzia still seemed to be there after all this time. It was very early in the morning, around 3AM when he finally arrived home. He wondered if he should go ask Ken to go with him. Ken lived very nearby and after a hard day's work; Pewds bet that his friend would enjoy a couple of drinks. He exited the house again and locked the door. He walked down the street, oblivious to know what had happened to his wife and friend. After a moment's worth of walking, he arrived at a fashionable house that belonged to the reporter known as Ken, otherwise known as the reporter for the Cinnamon Toast Paranormal Newspaper, one of the most famous newspapers around. You would have to be living underground not to have heard of the name at least once.

"Ken?" he shouted as he knocked the door. After about a minute, Ken appeared at the door, still in his reporter outfit.

"What's up Pewds?" he asked somewhat wearily.

"Marzia went to Cry's and I need to go pick her up. Do you want to come along and grab a few drinks?"

"Sure, just let me grab my stuff." Ken disappeared into the darkness of his house; it wasn't always the best lit of all the houses, but definitely more fashionable and more eye appealing. After a couple minutes, Ken reappeared with a bag filled with reporting supplies.

"Do you always bring your reporting equipment with you?" asked Pewds as they started walking together in the direction of the Late Night Bar.

"You never know when there's a story to be reported on. I should say the same with you and your business as a paranormalist."

"Marzia's store brings the most attention apparently." said Pewds with mixed feelings. "Everyone seems to like her style. More that people who listen to my radio show, Fridays with Pewdiepie."

"There's a lot of people who listen, Pewds." reassured Ken with a light pat on his back. "I see Cry put it on the radio in his bar and people would crowd around to hear your adventures. I bet he's doing that right now." Ken grinned gleefully.

Pewds and Ken now stood at the entrance to the Late Night Bar. Despite the fact that they were straining to hear voices from the inside, they could not. The lights were off in the bar, making both men extremely nervous.

"Cry? Marzia?" Pewds attentively called out as he creaked open the door ever so slightly.

"Is anyone there at all?" asked Ken nervously. "Maybe Cry decided to take Marzia home and we walked past each other without knowing it."

"I seriously doubt that."

Pewdiepie entered the dark room. It was so dark and Pewds couldn't really see anything. Ken followed in, holding up a small pen light, although it barely provided any light at all. Pewds felt the wall near the door, he saw Cry reach for the light switch there often, and maybe he could find it too. His fingers found a button and he quickly pushed it. The light reluctantly and slowly flickered on. The gasp from Ken made him shudder in fear as he turned around.

Tables were overturned, broken bottles were scattered all over the place, with the drinks inside flooding the wooden floorboards. The most disturbing part of all was the blood. It wasn't sprinkled everywhere like the drinks, but there was small stain of blood near the one of the tables. It then looked like whatever that was bleeding, was dragged along the floor and out the back door.

"What happened?" said Ken, who had gaping in shock.

"Marzia? Marzia!" Pewdiepie started to call out. He started to panic. "Marzia! Where are you?!"

He ran towards the center of the scene, despite Ken's pleas for him to slow down and try to access the information slowly. He approached the blood stain carefully, after realizing it wasn't completely dry. He squinted and saw a small object lodged between the floorboards. Pewds sucked in his gut and squatted down to see what it was. It was a white object, stained with the color red.

"What did you find?" a voice behind him asked. Pewds nearly toppled over into the blood stain as he had forgotten Ken was with him.

"I don't know." Despite his worriedness for his wife, he was incredibly intrigued by this small clue that they had found together.

"You know…" said Ken taking the object from the ground and holding in his hand. "This is the same stuff Cry uses to build his masks. He has dozens of them in his room…you don't think…"

"This is Cry's blood?" Pewdiepie's skin suddenly started to crawl away from his bones in this realization that this was his friend's blood. He was silently glad it wasn't Marzia that was hurt, but the amount of blood that was dragged across the ground was downright staggering. How much blood did his friend lose?

"I hope not…" said Ken with a look of distress imprinted on his face.

"The blood trail!" shouted Pewdiepie and they both rushed towards the back door. They opened it without hesitation. The blood suddenly stopped at one point behind the Late Night bar and completely disappeared from the ground.

"It stopped…"

* * *

Don't you just _love_ Cliffhangers? Anyways, that's all for this chapter. Rate and Review! Every Review counts! Even if it's just a lil' compliement. Critisim are also accepted :) See ya, next time folks.

Detective out.

**Next Chapter: Two Missing Souls**


	2. ChII - Two Lost Souls

'Sup, folks. Detective Mackers is back with another chapter of Victubia: Dark Rising. I have to say though, I'm writing this out of the excitement of seeing the real one. I think if the real Victubia Motion Comic does come out, I might not continue OR the plot of the motion comic might heavily influence the future of this FanFic. Anyways, as far as I know, it's still quite a ways from being published. So yea, enjoy the chapter!

Also a random shoutouts to the people who were interested in my FanFic:

_joloclaspe1_ and _queen elizabeth ii _for being the first two reviewers :) I much appreciate it.  
_DinoNamedRwar, Here-For-Now, and joloclaspe1 _for adding this story to their favorites list.  
As well as _StrawberryMatt_ and all listed above for following.

Thank you so much guys! I really appreciate it :D Now on to the story!

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own this idea. Gabbi Nilsson does. She has a deviantArt Channel, a YouTube Channel, and a Tumblr (for Victubia) so definitely go check her out!

* * *

**CHAPTER II: Two Lost Souls**

Marzia didn't remember what happened next. One thing she knew she was in the Late Night Bar with Cry defending her from a mysterious man, the next thing she knew she was that she was locked in a carriage with Cryaotic. The carriage was huge and when she had tried shouting, no one could hear her, but Cry had muttered that there was magic and no one could hear her. She wasn't tied up, that was good news, but the only light she had was an overhead swinging lantern. What she was worried about most was about Cry, who had passed out nearby. His mask was cracked and she could see his blue eye whenever his eye fluttered open every so often.

Checking on him, she found that he had been most likely stabbed with a small sharp object by the mysterious black figure. Cryaotic woke up sometimes and tried to say something, but he always passes out again soon after, probably from blood loss. Marzia tried to fix the injury as best as she could, rip off some of her beautiful dress into rags and using it as a bandage for the wound. She was tired and wanted to fall asleep too, but she was too afraid that Cry would die. She was abducted, and the only person she could count on was dying. Pewdiepie would never accept the death of one of his best friends, he would most likely be depressed the rest of his life. She couldn't die either; he would be extremely distressed as well.

"Cry?" she asked quietly. A pained gasp escaped from her friend's mouth as he sat up.

"I'm alright. Think I finally gained full consciousness." He muttered grudgingly. He remembered the sudden shock of pain in his stomach getting stabbed. "That was a nasty little trick he did there."

"You're going to be alive, right?" Marzia attentively touched the patched up wound. Cryaotic winced, but made no movement to retaliate.

"As far as I can tell, I'm living, for now at least." Cryaotic grumbled grimly. "I should have known, maybe I should have been more alert. I'm sorry, Marzia."

"It's not your fault, Cry. You did your best, that's all I ever ask." Marzia said managing a nervous smile. "Since I've confirmed that you're alive for the time being, how are we going to get out of here?"

"I might have said this before, but I think I remembered muttering that there was some sort of seal in this carriage. Nothing in here gets out unless someone opens it from the outside, not even sound." Cryaotic explained, touching the wooden walls.

He muttered a few words and large flashes of light nearly blinded Marzia if it wasn't for her hands covering her eyes. Marzia opened her eyes and saw that Cryaotic's hand was cloaked in light, touching the wall. He was pushing on it with effort and saw that that the wall was creaking slightly. His other hand was clutching his wound on his stomach.

"What are you doing?" Marzia asked nervously.

"Trying to break the seal." Cryaotic said indifferently. There was a pulse of pain as he pushed again and cracks of light started to appear on the side. He grunted and just pushed harder.

"Cryaotic, please stop! You're hurting yourself!" She said as she saw her double over in pain, although he quickly recovered and started pushing harder. "And I thought you said this seal was only able to open from the other side."

"With brute physical force, of course you can't open it, but with a bit of magic…" grunted Cry as he lifted his other hand from his wound and cloaked it in light before moving it to push with the other hand. The wall of the carriage started to crack. Marzia could feel a could breeze of the outside air flow in. "I should be able to open this no problem."

* * *

Pewdiepie was pacing feverishly in front of the doors of his house with Ken sitting on an armchair, looking out the window every so often. Suddenly, Pewds punched his fist to the wall rather violently, causing Ken to jump up in shock.

"Argh! We shouldn't be here!" Pewds said angrily. "We should be out there looking for them!"

"Calm down, man." Ken said sitting up and using his one hand to comfort him. "We've already contacting Queen Minx and she should be here any minute to discuss plans. We'll find them, definitely."

Pewdiepie shoved his hand in his pocket, taking out a small blood stained white object. He was sure that it was part of Cryaotic's white mask. It was almost like he could feel his friend calling out to him when he held it. Pewds could swear he could hear his deep cool voice comforting him too.

_Don't worry about it, buddy. _The voice had said. _It's gonna be fine, trust me._

"You're right, Ken. With the Queen's help, we'll find them in no time."

Suddenly the door burst open and a group of people came tumbling in, tripping over each other. The collision caused one of the flowered vases with beautiful pink roses picked out Marzia earlier to fall and shatter on the floor. The loud crash caused Pewdiepie to scream out in shock, doing one of his infamous screams along with Ken who also added his own shout. The group of people sheepishly untangled themselves and stood up.

"We've heard what happened." said a man with a bandana tied around his head. "Any news so far?"

"Oh, it's just the Late Night gang." said Ken clutching his chest. "You guys looked like a monster and to answer your question, Snake, no."

"Well excuse me." huffed a woman with dark brown hair and hazel highlights.

"Easy, Raven." replied the red-head who lifted a hand to prevent her friend from attacking in retaliation. "We're here to help; however we can. Cryaotic is our friend too. We'll find Marzia and Cryaotic."

"Thank you, Red." Pewds said gratefully. Queen Minx and Krism are coming over fairly soon. You guys can help then."

"Damn it." A man punched his fist, in which a strong pulse of orange energy . "I shouldn't have left early. We could have driven whatever attacked them without too much of a problem."

"I know how you feel, Russ." stated Scott who was standing right next to him. He reached over, his hand glowing in green energy, and touched his friend's hand, where the magic quickly fizzled out. "But whatever attacked them overpowered Cryaotic, who is at least ten times more powerful than we ever were in magic."

"Even though we are using different kind of magic than Cryaotic." Red said gently. "He is a Vox magician, which is by default, one of the strongest types of magic in the world. My guess is that if we stayed, we would have been seriously hurt."

"Got that from your Oracle powers, huh, Red?" Ken said suddenly. The gang almost forgot that they were in Pewds' house and that they had knocked over his vase.

"Um, I'll clean this up, no problem." mumbled Snake as he looked at the mess on the floor. He lifted on hand and his eyes glowed and all the broken pieces of the vase slowly pieced itself together. After a moment, the vase was completely new again and Snake was gently holding the flower-patterned vase in his hands.

"It must be nice being a magician." Pewds said as he took the vase from Snake's hands and set it on the table it was on before.

Raven kneeled down and touched the spilled water, which froze in time upon contact. She picked it up as if it was a solid object and carefully placed the spilled water back in the vase. Pewds could make out the water filling the vase. "It's all very convenient, although we rarely use magic to fight. It takes too much concentration." She said. "We just use it to clean up spills in our bar. We haven't had any problems with broken equipment."

"So far, Cry's the only one who knows how to fight with it." Red said as she picked up the fallen flowers, which have broken from the fall. She carefully pushed the flower back in place and took out a large stick which she used to hit the delicate flower. Suddenly it was just like it was before and she put it in the vase. "There, good as new."

"I want to be a magician." Ken said snatching the stick from Red, who smiled mischievously, and waved it around claiming that he was a wizard. Suddenly, the stick bended over and poked him in the ribs, then flew out of his hand and straight back to Red's waiting hand. "Only those born with unnatural talents are able to channel it and use it…"

"And I'm not…" Ken finished ruefully.

A knock on the door disturbed their conversation. Before Pewds could open the door, guardsmen suddenly burst it open, knocking him comically down, as well as the vase the Late Night Gang had tried so hard to fix. Snake looked down at the broken vase and then irritatedly at the guardsmen.

"Nice job breaking the vase we just broke." Snake said rudely.

One of the guardsmen stepped forward and started to blow a trumpet before a woman stepped on his foot, causing him to cry out in pain as well as pushing him out of the way. Behind her, another woman followed her, snickering.

"No need for formalities, I know these people and they know me." said the woman irritatedly at the guardsmen.

"It's part of the law…" the guardsman started nervously.

"I make the law." She said again and ordered the guardsmen outside to stand guard. She turned to Pewds who was currently on the floor. "Sorry about that, Pewds. Guardsman Nicholas is very…_formal_."

"No problem, Minx." Pewds said getting up and greeting his friend with a handshake. He also gave a handshake to the woman standing behind her. "You too, Krism. Thanks for getting here on short notice."

"It's no problem." She assured. Then she added somewhat playfully. "It's not only that Marzia and Cryaotic are my friends, but that if the fashion studio and the bar go out of business, I'm afraid people might start a revolt against my throne." Then, looking at the broken vase on the ground, she shot a crazed look outside the window. She was just about to open her mouth to scream when Russ spoke.

"Don't worry, Queen Minx." stated Russ of the Late Night Crew. "We'll clean the mess up again, you can go talk to Pewds and Ken."

"Alright then, we'll be in the living room." Pewds said walking down one of the dark corridors. "Come meet us when you guys are done."

* * *

You know, I think I have a bad habit for leaving readers of my FanFic hanging on the edge of a cliff. It's a bad habit, but it makes you want to read more right? So Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thanks to all those who followed/favorite/reviewed my chapter! I read all your reviews! It encourages me to write more! Also, I think this story could be about ten or so chapters long, so yea...long story!

Until next time! Detective Out.

**Next Chapter: **Escape!...Then what?


	3. ChIII - Escape Then what?

Hey guys! Detective Mackers is back with another chapter! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was waiting for Cryaotic to post The Crooked Man [P3] and since there's time difference, when Cryaotic posts the video, it's usually 12AM in the morning where I am. I was also watching Cry playing Parasitic Eve (each video is so damn long :U) Anyways, thank you for all the reviews guys! I do read all of them and rest assured, if you ask a question, I'll answer it at the end of each chapter so feel free to ask away :) In fact, I'll try to respond to the reviews at the end of the chapter! So anyways, Enjoy! In case it wasn't clear last time, even though Raven is not part of the Late Night Crew anymore, she still is in this story.

Also congratulations to Krism and Minx who are an engaged couple! If they just so happen to read this, then congratulations! I just found out now. I don't know when Krism proposed, but she did. I don't know when...don't try to ask me. I just found out this morning from watching CrySpy on YouTube :/ Don't post hate about them here, let's all be civilized people and be tolerant.

Enjoy the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Victubia. Gabbi Nilsson does. Go check her out! She has a deviantArt account, a YouTube Channel, and a Tumblr for Victubia!

* * *

**CHAPTER III: Escape! ...Then what?  
**Cryaotic had spent a good thirty minutes working on the seal and he could feel it weakening, but so was he. He could only reassure Marzia that he could hold on long enough to break the seal.

"Maybe you should take off your mask, Cry." Marzia said, extending her hand to take of his mask. "It'll help you breathe better."

"No!" Cry nearly slapped his friend, but he managed to push her hand away rather violently. _No one must know. _She looked at him in shock and hidden fear. He felt his skin crawl with guilt and anxiety.

"Sorry, I'm not taking this mask off. It's important that it stays on." He said simply. "Things to hide, promises to keep. You know, that kind of stuff."

Marzia was afraid, but she decided that she was going to question his reasons. After all, Cryaotic is the only one she can count on right now and she really didn't want him to bother him too much. Although, she wondered what secrets her husband's best friend had. Apparently no one has seen his face, ever. Not even his long-time friend, PewDiePie. Some people thought he was uglier than an ogre, some people say that he was handsome beyond belief. Others claim that he had some sort of lasting injury to hide, but Marzia suspected there was something sinister involved, otherwise, Cryaotic wouldn't have acted so harshly and nervously.

"Maybe you should rest a bit then." Marzia said, perplexed with the situation. "Maybe I can take over."

"To be honest, I don't think you're a magic-user and it's impossible to teach someone born without the magic." Cryaotic said as he endured another jerk of pain when he shifted positions. "And besides, I think I'm almost through."

And with that, the wall of the carriage started to split open and they could finally see the outside world. It was only as big as Cryaotic's hand though and he began pushing the hole bigger.

"And we are out." He stated indifferently.

* * *

"I don't think horses can jump over rivers." Ken stated as they came into a stop.

Pewds, Ken, Minx, and Krism were off on their own organized search party, looking for their two missing friends. They had borrowed horses from Minx's stable as they are able to get to places cars wouldn't reach, as well as lasting longer as long as there were water and food for them. A young boy who was attempting to sneak out at night saw a suspicious carriage go into the woods that night and quickly reported it to the queen as soon as he spotted her. For his bravery, Queen Minx managed to convince his mother not to ground him for sneaking out, although he was left with a warning. As generous as the queen was, she decided to give him a young beautiful colt as a gift. Soon afterwards, they left to go to forest in hopes of catching up to the mysterious carriage.

"I guess we'll have to get down and lead them across." said Krism, dismounting her horse with ease. The horse named Snowshoe turned her head towards her rider in wonder, in which Krism petted in response. Just like her name, the horse seemed to be wearing snowshoes. "Good thing we didn't wear our regular dresses today."

"That would have been a pain." Minx said rubbing the head of her horse, Prince, which was the best-looking horse of them all, definitely a horse fit for a queen.

"Aw man, my pants are gonna be soaked. I should of worn shorts." Ken said as he stuck his hand in the water, checking the temperature. His horse, Bear, gently rested her head in the water to take a sip. "Man, it's cold. What I wouldn't do to walk on water."

"Maybe when we rescue Cry, we can get him to walk on water." Pewds said with a giggle. "With all that voo-doo magic he has stored up, I'm pretty sure he can." Although he was terribly concerned for the well-being of his wife and best friend, he tried to assure himself that they were fine and probably on their way back. His golden horse, Stephano, whinnied in response, as if he understood.

"I'm taking off my shoes." stated Ken, ripping off his fancy boots, and putting it in the bag which has been equipped on Bear. Afterwards, he started rolling up his pants.

"Good idea, Ken, I don't like getting my _royal _feet wet." Minx said, taking her riding boots off and handing it to Krism who put both her shoes and Minx's shoes in her backpack. Then the lady handed the queen the reins of her horse.

"Come on _your Highness_," Krism said mockily. "Let's get a move on before you get too cold."

Minx shot her an annoyed look and she quickly snatched the reins to Prince away from Krism and marched boldly across the river. Krism chuckled and followed close behind, mostly to keep an eye on her Queen. Pewds and Ken soon trailed behind. By the time the boys reached the other side, Pewdiepie was sure that he had leeches all over his foot and quickly sat down on the bank to examine his feet.

"Will you look at that…" Ken said as he tried to pry a leech from his toe. It came off and his foot was blotted with blood. He saw his horse, Bear, stopping irritatedly at the ground and he steadied her before pulling off at least three of the little bloodsuckers.

"Maybe we should have put on our shoes after all." said Krism as she helped Minx peel off all the leeches off her foot before attending to her own.

"I didn't get that much, maybe because they all went to Minx. She went first after all." So far Pewds only had two leeches on his right foot. He quickly removed them and went to work getting the leeches on all the horses. "They don't seem to be bothering the horses much. Maybe these are human leeches."

"Are there such things as those?" asked Minx as she stomped angrily at a writhing leech she pulled out. When she was sure it was dead, she threw it back into the water. "Hey Krism, remind me to put a sign on the river that says 'Beware of Leeches'."

"Yea, definitely, Cry's gonna have to owe us big time." Ken said jokingly rubbing off all the blood with a handkerchief.

"I wonder where they are." Pewds said sadly. Minx and Krism shot him a sympathetic look, but he didn't notice as he stared off into the darkness of the woods.

* * *

"Are you crazy?! I can't job off a high moving carriage." Marzia nervously clung to Cry, making sure that he didn't leave her alone.

The hole that Cry had made was now big enough for both of them to go through. Lord Cryaotic had immediately suggested that they leave as soon as possible, but Marzia was terrified of the prospect of jumping off a high speed moving vehicle.

"If we don't jump, then how are we supposed to escape?" said Cry who was now perplexed with the situation. He put his fingers where his temples would be if he wasn't wearing a mask. "Okay, how about we jump together. You hold my hand and I'll jump, you follow. Got it?"

"Promise me you won't leave me behind, right?" Marzia said clutching his hand with an iron hand.

"I won't, but please don't break my fingers." said Cry as he edged closer to the hole. "I need those to count the money I earn in the bar."

Cryaotic looked off the carriage. It wasn't moving too fast. He peered over to see if he could make out whoever was driving it, but he didn't take the chance. If he spotted them, they could end up in a nasty fight he knew that he could lose. If he was alone, Cry would of tried to crash the carriage and confront whoever abducted them, but he didn't want Marzia to be endangered too. Pewds will have his head if his wife didn't make out if it in one piece.

"Okay, one the count of three." Cryaotic said. Marzia gripped his hand. "One…two…three!"

Cryaotic jumped out and Marzia soon followed. The masked man managed to land somewhat gracefully on the ground and caught Marzia. He quickly flattened themselves across the ground in hopes that the carriage wouldn't see them. He put his fingers to his lips to signal to Marzia to be quiet. Cryaotic only moved until he couldn't hear or see the carriage any longer.

"Coast is clear." Cryaotic said. He rubbed his gloves together, trying to get the dirt off. "You okay?"

"I think so." Marzia said, changing her position so she could stand up.

Cry stood up as well and looked back where they came. It could be a long walk back. It could last forever. He looked around and saw that both sides of the path was a small ridge that one could easily fall down if not careful enough. Marzia, having regaining enough energy to walk around, investigated the area round them with curiosity. She peered over the edge of the ridge, wondering what was down there.

"Marzia! Don't stand there!" Cry's voice rang out.

The warning came too late and Marzia cried out in shock when the ground beneath her gave way. Cryaotic raced over to see if she was alright and he could make Marzia out.

"Marzia! Are you okay?" he called out. She didn't answer. "Marzia!"

Marzia didn't stir when Cryaotic called her. Cry quickly reassured himself that she must have just knocked herself out. He wondered how he could get her out of there. If he tried to go down himself, he could end up just like her and they would be in more of a pickle than they were now.

After a moments time of thinking the masked man looked around to see if anyone was there. Then crouching down he put his hand on the bottom of his mask to take it off.

"No one is looking." He reassured himself as he reluctantly started to take off the mask. "Just for a while. No one can get hurt. Just for a while. It's okay."

* * *

Okay, Okay. I turned Stephano into a horse. Is that a problem? Alright, try to imagine a gold horse wearing a turban and holding a sword. Yea, while you imagine that in your head, I am confirming that Cryaotic does have a problem, but the mask. Okay, I'm not spoiling, but Cry is much more than he seems. Anyways, on to answering to reviews! You don't have to read this, but if you asked a question, you should at least check if I answered :) I'm also answering the questions from any chapter, so even if I'm already ahead on another chapter, you can ask a question about a previous chapter. So yea... I could send everyone a message, but not everyone has an account here.

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The Lost and it's Lookers

* * *

_ANSWERING REVIEWS..._

**jolocaspe1**:Yay! A new chapter. Yay! I love this fanfic! Oh and hey, How often do you update? Oh and are you gonna use Markiplier?  
Aww shucks, I'm glad you like it :) How often I update? Maybe at least once every two days or sometimes every day. It depends how busy I am. I still am on Holidays until Wednesday, January 15th 2014. So let's say...once every two days until then. Markiplier? Oh don't worry, he'll be part of the story. He has a part to play that I have planned later on. He is included in the original idea so it'll be weird for me not to use him. Also to answer your first question from the first chapter, it's spelled "_Victubia_" which is a combination of the word _Victorian_ and _YouTubers_.

**The Gingey Gamer: **This is so awesome! I love how you've managed to keep them all in character!  
Gee, you are too kind. I'm happy you like it :D There's something you should know about me and I hate it when I go out of character, so every time I write a FanFiction, I always research as much as possible about every character or person to make sure I mimic their personality as accurately as possible.

**queen elizabeth ii: **sweet! I actually just found victuba on deviantart today and thought it looked pretty rad. i cant wait to read more! c:  
I'm glad you enjoy my story, but it's Gabbi's story you should be more excited for! That's so great you found it! It is a wonderful idea and I probably couldn't of thought of it (not a very creative person ^^"). I can't wait for Gabbi to start it up, I can't wait to start watching/reading the motion comic!


	4. ChIV - The Lost and it's Lookers

'Sup, guys! Your friendly neighborhood Detective is back with another chapter of Victubia: Darkness Rising! Man I sound like one of those corny YouTube videos :U I've got to stop doing that. Anyways, I've been waiting until 12am each day for Cryaotic to post another chapter of the Crooked Man. It's not that I don't know the plot, I watched Pewds played it, I just want to see Cry's reaction. He really is a cute guy! (Btw, in case you don't know, I'm a girl, shusshhhh). I fricken love his voice. Sorry for uploading a bit late, my mother was a bit angry at me for sneaking my computer in my room each night to watch shows before I go to sleep as well as check up on my FanFiction :U

As always, I'll be answering or at least replying to reviews at the end of the chapter, so if you want, you can see what I replied to your review :) Anways, enjoy the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Victubia. The idea belongs to the one and only Gabbi Nilsson. She has a deviantArt page, a YouTube Channel, and a Tumblr (for Victubia) so go check her out ;)

* * *

**_Chapter IV: The Lost and it's Lookers  
_**Marzia woke up, feeling rather restful. She sat up and stretched comfortably and realized that she had been sleeping on the soft ground with Cry's vest covering her from the cold, which explained why she felt so warm. Looking around, she saw that it was nearly dawn and that there was a warm crackling fire nearby. In the corner of her eye, she saw a masked figure sitting down, leaning on a tree, apparently asleep. Just as opened her mouth to speak, a welcoming voice came first.

"Hey, you're finally awake."

"What happened?" Marzia asked as she took Cry's vest and began to fold it as neatly as possible.

"We jumped off the carriage and you lost consciousness after you slipped and fell down a ridge" Cry said, turning his head to face her.

Only in the light of the fire could she see the crack that made his mask seem like it was smiling, which was eerily creepy. The only thing comforting about Cry looking at her was that she thought she could make out his gentle blue eyes within the cracks. Although Marzia trusted Cryaotic with her life, she sensed something off with him.

"As the gentleman I am, I jumped in to save you. I carried you here" Cryaotic added, sensing her suspicion. "You've been asleep for a while and built us a fire and got some food. Man, Pewds is gonna owe me one to babysit his wife."

Marzia sent him a dirty look and Cry just simply dropped his head back to laugh a bit, although his laugh ended in splintered short breathes that changed Marzia's expression almost instantly. She handed back his vest and only then did she see how horrid his wound looked.

"Did you take off your bandages?" asked Marzia rather crossly.

"Yea, It was feeling a bit too tight." Cry responded jokingly. After a few moments of Marzia crossing her arms, he sighed. "I wanted to use some magic on it, you know, to make it better. I can't do it with the bandages on." He was lying of course.

"Oh." Marzia sat up, straightening her posture. "Do you want me to bandage it up again?"

"Nah, just leave it be. It's not as bad as before." Cry replied, touching his stomach feebly with one hand. "I'll be fine." He paused for a moment. "Hey, whenever you feel ready, Let's go."

"Go where? Wait, do you know where we are?" Marzia started to feel hope welling up inside her. A hope that she was to see her husband again.

"I have an idea, but not for sure." Cryaotic muttered darkly. "In fact, I think we're in the last place I want to be."

* * *

"This forest is driving me crazy!" Minx said crossly as she smacked a branch, only for it to come back and slap her in the face. Ken stifled a giggle and Krism drove her horse over to check on the Queen.

"I don't think we should have strayed off the path." Pewds said deductively.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Ken said plainly, plucking out a twig that got lodged in Bear's mane.

"Let's just keep going, I just feel this is right way." Pewds drove Stephano over to go first instead of Minx, who Pewds knew that she was starting to get stressed. No one enjoy a stressed Minx. It was a full-on nightmare.

It was only a while before Stephano refused to walk forward. In fact, Pewds had suddenly toppled off his horse when he suddenly stopped. It wasn't only his horse. Suddenly at one point in the forest, all the horses refused to move forward.

"What's wrong, Stephano?" asked Pewds, stroking his short mane. The horse whinnied harshly and nearly bit Pewds' finger off if it wasn't for Ken throwing a pebble at him to make him step back.

"That's funny." Minx said as she approached Stephano. She reached out for his reins and slowly backed him up. She lifted a hand to pet the golden horse.

"Careful! He might bite your hand off." Ken said quickly dismounting his gentle horse in fear that Bear would bite him. The brown mare merely looked at Ken apologetically.

Much to everyone's surprise, the horse sheepishly lowered it's head and allowed Minx to stroke it. Pewds came over and the horse apologetically nosed Pewdiepie in the hair, much to his disgust.

"Something is definitely off about this place." said Krism, picking up some of the soil further ahead. "I can feel it. The horses feel it too, they're not going on."

"Then what can we do? We can't just leave them, right?" said Pewdiepie growing distressed. If he left the horses, they could die. If they didn't go where the horses didn't want to go, they might never find Marzia and Cryaotic.

"Don't worry, these are trained _Palace _horses." Minx said, jumping off her horse. She patted her horse's back and whispered in it's ear. After a moment of silence, Prince, whinnied to the other horses and ran back whence they came. The other horses soon followed. "There's a command they are all taught and that is how to return home."

"So they're kind of like my messenger ducks?" said Pewdiepie rather interestedly.

"Almost, but they don't go places you tell them to go." Krism answered. "Only command is to return home."

"So wait, are we walking back?" Ken said coming to realization.

"We've got no choice." Pewds said determinedly. "Now, let's go."

* * *

Pewds found it very difficult to pick his way through the twisted knots of the tree roots, especially since a fog suddenly rolled in. If they weren't talking constantly to each other, he was sure he would of wandered off and got lost. The fog was extremely thick, like a misty gray soup swirling around him.

"Any idea, where they could be?" Pewds asked. The humid air was making his hair frizz, not too badly though. If Marzia was there, she would of fixed it with a large can of hair spray.

"As long as we keep looking, it shouldn't be too hard…right?" Krism asked gently as she brushed off dead leaves off her clothes.

"If we don't die first, then sure." Minx said indifferently. She stamped the ground hard with her foot in attempt to kill a large bug that crawled over her shoe. "Why is it that all the creepy-crawlies automatically go to me?"

"I'm sorry, but dying isn't on my schedule." Ken said as he nervously took pictures with his camera he had brought along. Taking pictures always eased his worries. "I hope we don't plan on dying."

"Excuse me, guys?" Krism said, pointing at an ominous object in the distance. She looked around, but she realized no one was paying attention to her.

"Maybe we are just going the wrong way." Minx said with a look of contempt. "I knew we should have turned right at the dead tree."

"Guys?" Krism called again.

"But I'm the one carrying part Cry's bloody mask!" Pewds retaliated. "I know he and Marzia is this way."

"Hey!" Krism said stamping her foot on the ground. For her moment, her left eye glowed red and an eerie pulse of red energy made the others stop in their tracks.

"I'd wish you'd tell me when you that." said Minx clutching her head.

"It isn't fun for me either." Krism said blandly. Then she lifted one finger and pointed at the ominous shape in the swirly misty soup called a fog. "There."

"What is that?" Pewds said, suddenly afraid. Even though he was desperate to save his wife and his friend, he was still human except, he happened to be the type of human to get scared really easily.

"Looks like something you would find in a haunted forest." Ken edged closer to Pewds. Safety in numbers after all.

"Well, if you chickens don't want to check it out," Minx marched nonchantly towards the ominous figure in the distance. "I will."

Krisim hurriedly walked after her, to make sure that the queen was safe. If the Queen suddenly died, what will Victubia do without her? Pewds and Ken looked terrified as they saw the two bold ladies go ahead of them. Pewds scrambled towards the girls, with Ken staggering behind.

"Hey, wait for us!' called out Pewds.

"Yea, I'm not becoming _monster_ chow." added Ken.

They ran towards the figures of Krism and Minx, although Pewds tripped on something and landed faceplant on the ground, with Ken tripping and falling on him. Actually it was more of a road since the ground felt rough. When Pewds found his bearings and looked up, he came face-to-face with a dead rotting horse. It's eyes were looking blankly into the air and it's mouth was open. From the looks of it, the horse had been shot in the head multiple times before falling over and dying. A normal man would have gasped in shock and scampered back, but Pewds let out the most girlish shriek anyone had ever heard.

"Ah!" shrieked Pewds and he leapt back, hurtling Ken back. Before he could run away, he tripped again and knocked Krism down before tumbling into a brush and staying there.

"Wah!" Ken shouted as he did a summersault and collided with Minx. "What's happening!?"

"Get off me, you blundering oaf!" Minx shouted, trying to kick Ken off her. She managed to roll Ken off into the brushes where Pewdiepie was. "Krism where are you? Speak to me!"

"Right here." The women with the one red eye crawled out onto the road and sat up. "What on earth are you guys doing?"

Pewds poked his head out of the bush and pointed to the decaying corpse of the dead horse.

"There."

Minx went over and checked the horse. She had a feeling of fear when she checked it, but then she gave out a sigh of relief. It wasn't one of the palace horses. Krism pushed by and crouched so she could see it better. It was definitely dead. It was wearing reins and looks like it had been pulling something before getting shot and falling down.

"Poor thing." Krism said standing back up and staring into the blank eyes of the dead horse.

"Yea, but good thing it's none of the Palace horses." Minx massaged her temples as she heard scrambling behind her. She turned to see Pewds and Ken pointing something back the way they came.

"Is that a carriage?" Ken asked as he went to go investigate timidly, bringing along Pewds in a tow.

"A carriage?" said Pewds suddenly interested. If the kid was right, then Cry and Marzia could be inside there.

Pewds sped towards the carriage, which was tipped over and lying on it's side, with hope filling up in his chest. He passed Ken and swung open the door of the rather large carriage. It was empty, but there were hints of blood on the floor and a fallen lantern that was connected to the ceiling until the carriage tipped over.

"Marzia? Cry?" he called out desperately, no answer. He crawled in the carriage door without hesitation and found a large hole gaping out of one side. It looked as if someone had pried it open.

"What happened here?" Minx's voice sounded close and suddenly the bold Queen had jumped in the carriage next to him, which shocked him a little, and saw the giant fissure on the side that was facing down. "What the hell?"

"This carriage is made out of metal and stone, there's no way someone can just pry it open." Ken said, poking his head in.

"Unless it's Cry." Krism said in a small voice. Everyone turned to stare at her. "I'm pretty sure Cry knows a thing or two about breaking out of boxes. I mean, the Late Night Crew did say that Vox Magic was ten times stronger than any other magic."

"But we found blood in the bar, most likely belonging to Cry." Ken countered. "Surely he didn't have enough energy by then to break open the carriage."

"I sense strong magic here." Krism answered simply. "I feel like someone was trying to keep something in and whatever was kept in, broke out."

"This is getting really confusing." Pewds said as he stared at the fissure in the wall.

"Ken, quit breathing down my neck, you're making me feel uncomfortable." Krism said suddenly, breaking Pewds' thoughts.

"I'm am not." Ken protested.

"Then who is?"

Krism whipped around to become face-to-face with a dead horse. Only then did she shriek like Pewdie did earlier. She could finally understand why he felt so scared.

* * *

Hooray! Another chapter done and done. I refuse to give anything out about the next chapter! I love cliffhangers :3, only if you end the cliffhanger with something. I mean, I been left on a cliffhanger for a decade (I'm not joking, I'm serious. I've been waiting 10+ years) waiting for Kingdom Hearts III to finally arrive, I thought I was going crazy. I'm happy that it MIGHT come out next year. Otherwise, I'm gonna bomb Square Enix. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you to everyone who reviewed or followed or whatever with this chapter :D It helps me out a lot, helps encourage me to write more ;) Thank you!

* * *

_ANSWERING/REPLYING REVIEWS..._

**DeyaFerri22: Hello! I came across this fanfic yesterday and I was just done reading Ch.3 and it was AWESOME! I really like the story and the whole Victubia idea which I first saw in deviatart. Everthing in this story is just so EPIC. I can't wait until the next chapter! I hope you update soon! :D  
**Thank you for taking the time to read my chapter :) I'm glad you like the fanfic. I just cant wait until the official one is released X)

**jolocaspe1:Wow Cry's character here seem's very powerfull. Oh and,Yay! A new chapter Yay! But seriusly I love your work. Keep it up! :D  
**Yup, Cry's character is much more powerful than one thinks. Let's just say he's hiding something. Thank you for reviewing my chapters :D It helps me out a lot :)

**NekoHeko: AHHHHHHHHHH I LOVE DIS SO MUCH...I CANT WAIT FOT THE NEXT UPDATE KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK :) SMILEY FACE  
**I'm glad you like it so much :) I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last.


	5. ChV - The Walking Horse

Hey Guys! Detective Mackers is back with another chapter of Victubia: Darkness Rising! Sorry for the weird uploading schedule, school's started today and I also applied for the Secret Odin on Berk's Grapvine for How to Train Your Dragon (gotta make a gift for this random guy on the internet :D). So yea, been a bit busy and I don't think I'll be able to post another chapter until Friday or Saturday, so sorry about that :U. By the way, did you see Cry's new video? The Mickey Mouse cult one? It was hilarious, so definitely check it out.

Big things happen in this chapter. I also forgot to put the next chapter's name in the last chapter I think. Dammit xD

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Victubia, it is owned by Gabbi Nilsson, so go check out her deviantArt page, YouTube Channel, as well as her Tumblr (for Victubia).

* * *

**_Chapter V: The Walking Horse_**

_"Where are you going, Markiplier?" _

_"I'm going to look for the Queen."_

_"Forget about the queen for now, the kingdom's being overrun by….those things! Everything's gone to hell! We've got to evacuate all the civilians!"_

_"Listen Yamimash, if anyone is going to fix this, it's the Queen. Why don't you run things while I go look for her?"_

_"How are you going to leave? The area is swarming with those things?"_

_"Maybe I'll ask the Guards to go look-"_

_"Holy Crap! It's coming this way!"_

_"Quick! Follow me! Damn it! it's a dead end!"_

_"We're trapped!"_

_"W-w-what do we do?"_

_"I don't know!"_

A shadow overtook the two figures. Two loud screams were heard that night.

* * *

The dead horse had _changed._ The horse was standing awkwardly to one side and it's head was tipped over as if nothing was to support it. It's eyes were still dead-looking, but glowed with an sinister purple glow. You could still hear the loud, heavy pants from it's mouth. Sharp fangs protruded through the horse's mouth, making it look more like a sabre tooth tiger. It's ribs poked out, piercing the lungs were that seemed nonexistent, with the muscle stretching with it, hanging out like it was loose like strands of bloody red string. The horse no longer looked like a horse, but a complete alien.

Krism had vaulted over the carriage, nearly cannonballing into Ken as soon as she stopped shrieking. Ken had frozen in fear on the other side.

"Stay hidden, you two." Krism told her friends who were inside the carriage.

Peering out, Pewds and Minx could see the dead horse apparently standing right outside the entrance. Minx quickly took action and flattened herself against the wall away from the entrance. Pewdiepie scrambled to follow.

"What the hell, I thought it was dead!" Pewds breathed.

"Be quiet!" hissed Minx.

Suddenly, a sickening sound of bone crunching as the horse began to move. Revolted by the scene before him, Ken slowly retreated backwards, with Krism following. The creature opened his mouth vertically and horizontally, revealing that it had four jaws, with rows of sharp demonic teeth jutting out like a razor. It gave a howling shriek and charged towards Krism and Ken.

The shriek was so loud, Minx and Pewds, who were closer to the creature, suddenly dropped dead on the ground, covering their ears. Meanwhile, Krism and Ken had run to the other side of the road, with the creature in pursuit. The crunching of bones signified that it was still there. Not watching where they were going, they suddenly fell forward and the ground gave way beneath them.

Krism and Ken tumbled down before scrambling away into the woods. The creature had stopped, looking down where the two feel and snapped it's head around at the carriage. Minx peered through the cracks and saw the creature daintily walking over as if it was on a delightful stroll.

"It's coming!" she hissed.

Just as she said those words, the creature's head burst through the carriage, which fell away like butter and shrieked again. She jerked back, but the creature still managed to bite down hard on her hand.

"Ow!" she said. She bit down on her lip, trying to ignore the jagged teeth chomping down on her arm and shaking it around, trying to rip her own arm off.

Seeing his friend was in trouble, Pewdiepie came over and gave a solid kick right into one of it's jaws. He felt the bone give way and the creature wretched it's head back out, letting go of Minx's arm in the process, crying out in an crazed way. Pewdie screamed as he saw the that one of it's jaws had fallen off when he kicked it. He looked at the door of the carriage was still wide open. He quickly stuck his hand out to close the door.

He snuck a look at the creature who was moaning in pain, but then it shot a crazed look at Pewdie before suddenly rushing towards him. Pewdie quickly slammed the door as hard as he could, but something had gotten caught in the door. He realized it was it's tongue. Even so, the tongue was writhing around, caught between the cracks of the door. He almost threw up in realization, but then he remembered.

"Minx!" He found the queen huddled on one far side of the corner, clutching her hand. "Are you okay?"

"No, I just got bitten by a demonic horse." She said sarcastically. "Of course I'm okay."

"Let me see." Pewds said, grabbing the Queen's arm.

He almost threw up again. The bite mark was extremely unusual, but the feeling it gave off with undeniably creepy and made his stomach turn upside down. A sudden thump made Pewdie realize that the creature was still outside.

"Come on Minx, to the middle of the carriage. It won't get us by surprise again." He helped her stand up and they sat close together in the middle, away from all the walls.

Suddenly, it's hole head came from above and Minx and Pewdie flattened themselves on the ground in shock. With one of it's jaws gone and the tongue missing, it was oozing a dark red liquid, which the two found out it was blood. Pewds tried to kick it away, but it only tried harder.

"Help!" he cried out. "Help!"

* * *

Krism with someone looking over her face, it was someone familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She lifted one hand to touch her head, she felt something wet and her head ached. She heard people talking, but she couldn't see who it was or make out the words properly.

She felt something pressed against her head in a gentle kind way and she didn't struggle. Somehow, she knew that whoever was doing it was trying to help her. What irritated her is she couldn't remember who was helping her. Enough was enough. Krism forced her eyes open and slowly the blurriness faded away and she saw a sweet face smiling down at her in realization that she was awake.

"Marzia?"

* * *

Pewdie had managed to escape from the carriage with Minx in a tow, but the Queen didn't seem to be doing so well. In fact, her arm wound is bleeding out a lot of blood. Pewds was afraid that she might die of blood loss, but she had insisted that she was alright for the time being. Meanwhile, the horse mutant had gotten it's head stuck when it slammed it's head in.

"We need to get far far away." Pewds said to Minx.

"Where is Krism? And Ken?" Minx managed to say in short gasps of pain.

"I don't know. We'll have to find them later."

"Pewds! Look out!"

Minx tackled Pewds to the ground and the creature soared over them and landed gracefully on the ground. It gave a number of unidentifiable clicking and growls that Pewds was sure was not human. Quickly standing him, he put himself in between Minx and the creature and pulled out a knife he had in his belt.

"Back you, sabre-tooth horse-dragon-thing!" Pewds said wildly and somewhat comically swinging his knife around. "I know CHOPNESE!"

The creature lunged forward and managed to nick Pewds on his knuckle, not before, Pewds snagged the creature's neck with his knife. Despite being sliced open with a knife, it didn't seem to be too bothered, which was extremely unnerving.

"W-w-what?" Pewdie stammered as the horse danced towards him before, and then taking a step back, as if the creature was taunting him, asking him in the creepiest way to attack. If the creature could express emotions, It would definitely have been laughing psychotically.

"It's taunting you, Pewds." Minx said, picking up a rock with her good hand. "I'll distract it, try stabbing it's heart."

"But where is it's heart?" Pewds said as Minx managed to hit the creature square in one of it's many jaws. It screeched angrily and danced forward.

"Where do you think the heart is, you idiot." reprimanded Minx, chucking another stone at it, managing to hit it in the eye. "The chest, fool."

"But what if it changed places?" Pewdie blinked. "What if it moved it's heart into it's butt?"

"Just stab it you stupid idiot!" Minx cried out as the horse lunged closer, snagging her sleeve, before Pewds sliced it in the throat.

The creature cried out demonically before glaring at Pewds with eyes of hatred and fury. It leapt for him, no longer holding back. Pewds held up his hands to protect himself, but the pain never came. Opening his eyes, he made out a figure with a white face had jumped up and kicked it in the neck, causing the creature to stagger back, disoriented.

"Cry?" Pewds asked hesitantly. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Nice to see you too, buddy." His friend answered indifferently. "Wait here for me."

Cryaotic rushed towards the creature, his hand radiating in purple energy. Pewdie had never seen Cryaotic used purple magic before. His magic either radiated in the color blue or red, sometimes yellow, but never purple. He didn't question it though. The creature taken back in fear, as if it was afraid of Cry and tried to scramble away, but Cry was too quick. He grabbed the creature's throat, where Pewdie had slashed it open earlier.

Purple magic glowed around the creature and it let out an unholy screech. Then, It limply fell to the ground, body parts falling apart and all. Pewdie and Minx were astonished that they couldn't move. Cry had single-handedly killed the creature with almost no effort. Suddenly, Cry slumped over, breathing heavily. Pewdie and Minx scampered over to their exhausted friend.

"What in the heavens did you do?" asked Pewds as he finally found his voice to speak. He extended a hand to help his friend up. Cryaotic gladly took it and allowed Pewds to pull him up.

"No, 'Thank you for saving my life'? Fine." Cry said jokingly. He turned his head towards them, Minx noticed that his masked was cracked in the most unusual way, cracked so it made it look like he was smiling rather eerily. "It was possessed by magic, I just canceled it out. Even Snake could do it if he wanted to."

"What do you mean?" inquired Minx, suddenly interested.

"It doesn't matter!" Pewdie said, giving his friend a hug. His friend grunted and pushed him away.

"Hey, hey! I got stabbed with a knife." He said pointing at his stomach. "Don't finish me off now!"

"Where's Marzia?" asked Pewdie excited, jumping around like a child in a toy store.

"Prolly with Krism and Ken. We found them unconscious after they fell of the ridge. We heard screeches and screaming and came right over." Cry said, scratching his head. "I was surprised it was you guys. Marzia stayed with them and I went to go help you out." Cry then noticed Minx's arm, which was still bleeding badly and she started to look pale as a ghost.

"Did it bite you?" he asked.

"Got me by surprise." She said. Cry came over and took it, and scanned it for a while. He lifted his hand, which radiated with blue energy. He lightly touched the wound and the wound suddenly felt cool and painless.

"Don't worry, it's not too bad." Cry said with sigh of relief. "I used a pain removing spell. You won't feel anything for the next hour or so, maybe the whole day as long as you stick close to me, but it doesn't mean it's better. I just made it so you don't get bothered by it too much."

"Wow, if only you could do this anytime we get injured." She said, waving her arm to test if it did hurt. She didn't feel anything, just a nice cooling sensation.

"It drains my magic." said Cry, countering her suggestion. "Use it too much; I'll just get super-duper exhausted. By the way, _it_ didn't bite you too long or too hard for you to be poisoned with dark magic, but still you should get that cleaned up and bandaged. You can still get infection and blood loss."

"That's comforting." She said sarcastically. Then she added in a serious tone. "If I die, Victubia is in grave danger. My stupid distant cousin is going to take over the throne and he's too selfish to care about the people, not to mention that he's a bit sick to the head." Minx said, looking at her arm and giving Cry a thankful look. "As long as I live, I won't let him lay a finger on the throne."

"We should probably go back to the others. Come on…Pewds?" Cry looked around to find that his blond friend had gone. He heard laughing and sensed happiness in the distance. "He must have started the reunion before us."

* * *

Hooray! The gang has reunited! How sweet! And looks like Markiplier and Yamimash are in trouble! They'll be playing an important part in the future. In this chapter forwards, I'll be making references to OFFICIAL PICTURES drawn by GABBI NILSSON. You know the wacky way I started the chapter? Yea that's a reference to a picture she made called "Darkness is Coming". Basically, now you'll see more of the plot and fighting, survival stuff instead of just wandering around looking for lost friends. I'm thinking...maybe 10 or so chapters for the FanFic maybe 15 if I want to extend it..well, tell me how long you want this story to be :)

I won't be replying to reviews this time, I'm in a hurry :( Next chapter I definitely will. I do read your reviews, so don't feel like I don't! Also I got addicted to the anime _Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic _ so I'm afraid that watching that _might _influence how the plot of this story goes. The Next chapter might come Friday or Saturday so be patient!

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Disaster in Victubia


	6. ChVI - ¿ɐıqnʇɔıʌ uı ɹǝʇsɐsıp?

Hey guys! Detective Mackers is back! I'm not dead!

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I was in school. School takes time. I'm guessing I'll be uploading once every on week if I'm real busy. Sorry about that. Also this chapter took a hell lot of work to write, you'll understand. But right now, I'm uploading at 12AM so I'm exhausted. So short and sweet beginning! This is a short chapter, but it's just a filler for the plot. It's important, not much action, but I promise, the next chapter will be chock full of action!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Victubia, Gabbi Nilsson does! She has a YouTube Channel, deviantArt page and Tumblr (for Victubia)

* * *

**Chapter VI: Disaster in Victubia**

_"Snake!"_

_"Don't worry about me, I'll hold them off. Get Yanimash medical attention now. That poison isn't going to heal itself."_

_"But what about you, you won't last long either. I mean, what happened to Scott…"_

_"Scott risked his neck for Yanimash, but he's still dying. We've already lost Markiplier, Scott's sacrifice couldn't be for nothing."_

_"But we can't be sure-"_

_"Would you just leave, Russ!?"_

_"Then I'm not leaving either!"_

_"Raven?"_

_"Red, Russ! Take Yanimash now! Snake and I will hold them off. We'll join you later."_

_"You can't be serious!"_

_"Don't make this harder than it already is!"_

_ "Promise me you guys will come back right?"_

_"Cross my heart and hope to die."_

¡pǝuɹnʇǝɹ ǝuo!

* * *

"How do you know we're going the right way?" asked Pewdie as he followed his friends through the woods.

"Because I do." Cry answered curtly, sounding somewhat offended.

Pewdie turned his head towards Marzia who was walking beside him, holding hands, and shot Marzia a look of confusion and she shrugged indifferently. She leaned towards him.

"You'll get used to not knowing." She whispered in his ear.

The rag-tag group have been walking for a couple hours, but they could see the forest slowly started to thin and the fog slowly lift. The group was extremely exhausted; Minx in particular has collapsed several times due to blood loss. She felt no pain, but she had remembered Cry's words of the spell only being able to block out pain. It could end up in a painless death. Krism in the end had to carry the exhausted Queen.

Despite Cry, Pewdie, and Ken's request that they are the men they should carry her, Krism had no problem picking the Queen up, revealing that she was much more than what she appeared to be. Minx on the other hand seemed to like it more for Krism to be carrying her rather than one of the boys. Eventually, they made it to leech infested river Minx and the others had crossed earlier.

"I'm not going in there again." He grunted, shaking his hand and stamping his hand firmly on the ground.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Marzia, staring curiously into the river.

Suddenly, a large fish-like creature leapt out of the water and landed on the bank, inches from Marzia's foot. Screeching in terror, she jumped back, bringing Pewdie with her. Just as quickly as it appeared, Cry lifted his hand and sent out a purple beam and the creature, where it went limp. He let out a large sigh of exhaustion, but Minx's eyes were fixed on the distant shape of VIctubia.

"It looks just like that zombie horse earlier…" Ken whispered, taking a step back. He sat down, clutching his head and starting shivering in fright. "What is happening!? I thought I'd never see another zombie again!"

"Cry! You're hiding something!" Pewdie accused, taking a step towards his friend, yet he was still frightened.

"No I'm not." said Cry crossly, taking a step towards Pewds.

While the two boys were having an invisible staring contest (Cry's eyes were visible through the cracks of his mask), Minx began shifting uncomfortably. Krism started to teeter around a bit with the shifting weight.

"What is it, Minx?" asked Krism noticing Minx with a serious expression staring into the distance. Krism began trying to peer over the wall that surrounded Victubia.

"Something's wrong." She said to Krism.

Krism, obligated to serve her queen, took a step forward into the water. Instantly, another Leech monster leapt out and chomped down on one of her foot. Despite the fact that she was using traveling boots that were thick, she still felt needle-like teeth pierce her skin. She yelped, and Cry rushed over again to defeat the creature. Minx started to feel pain in her arm and quickly clutched it. She glanced over at Cry who was unsteadily breathing. She knew that his magic was starting to run out.

"We need to get to Victubia." Krism said suddenly, extremely determined. The others didn't question her or Minx, but merely nodded.

"There must be a bridge to get across." Marzia said. "Otherwise, how would of the carriage get across the river?"

"That'll take too long." Said Cry, rubbing his hands together.

"Then what do we do?" asked Ken questionably, squinting at Cry. Cry turned towards Krism.

"Hey Krism, could you give me a boost of energy?" He asked. Krism looked at him, confused.

"Sure, but why?" She said, her mismatched eyes staring at him intensely.

"You'll see."

"Fine then. I have to put you down, Minx."

Krism put down Minx and she took a deep breath, concentrating her energy at one point in her body, in this case, her hands. She then opened her eyes and stamped the ground with her right foot, her red eye shining wildly, causing the ground to tremble momentarily. She sent out a large pulse of red energy towards Cry, in which his eyes turned red, as well as him radiating in red energy.

"Thanks." Cry said cheerfully. He lifted up a hand towards the sky and starting chanting a bunch of nonsensical words and suddenly everyone glowed red. "Run."

"What do you mean run?" asked Ken, looking around him, perplexed. "Run where?"

"Across the river?" asked Pewdie remembering the scary leeches that nearly bit Krism's foot off.

"Yup."

Cry then pushed Pewdie playfully towards the river. Pewdie shrieked and prepared to be dunked, but the feeling never came. He opened yes to find himself standing on water. He looked at Cry with a shocked expression. Everyone else looked at him, with their mouths gaping open.

"I'm walking on water!" He exclaimed excitedly. Cry then strolled onto the water beside him with Pewdie looking at him in amazement.

"Now I am too." Cry said indifferently. "Now let's get across before Krism's energy boost wears off."

* * *

They had made it to the other side, but both Krism and Cryaotic collapsed from over-exhaustion. Both of them had reached the peak of magic over-usage and could barely cast any magic anymore. Cry had warned them that he may not be able to attack more creatures, so it was imperative that they try not to draw attention to themselves. Pewdie opened his mouth to speak, but then saw Minx who began hyperventilating. She was clear despair and shock. Pewdie didn't understand until he looked through the gates himself.

"What.. happened to my Kingdom?" asked Minx, peering through the gates.

The sight before them was horrifying. The streets were stained with blood and there was no sign of life anywhere. Everyone's eyes widened in pure shock and fear. The last time they saw the beloved kingdom of Vitubia, it was full of life. Now it's a clear picture of death in every corner. Marzia sat down and started crying next to Minx who was still in shock. Krism, the one who had remained strong for Minx, suddenly looked like a small child who just watched his mother die. Ken stood, with his mouth opened wide in shock. With tears in his eyes, he exchanged glances with Pewds, who was busy trying to calm his wife down.

"Where is the Late Night Crew?" Cry managed to stutter, grabbing the bars of the gate. He started aggressively rattling the bars that held them out.

"It's no use Cry." Pewdie said to his friend. He understood his pain. "Let's go through a different way."

"Or maybe it's time to rest." Krism voice trembled with shock and fear. She no longer seemed determined to return home.

Cry grabbed the bars of the gate and started to pull him apart. Pewdie was about to stop and console his friend, but an uneasy pulse of energy made him think otherwise. Pewdie could swear that he saw his friend radiate in sinister purple.

"I'm not going to rest until my whole crew is safe." Cry said with a voice of anger and desperation. Slowly, but surely, the bars began to move.

Marzia suddenly stood up, her eyes filled with raging fire and she walked next to Cry where she gave a swift kick and the gate broke away like butter.

"My friends are in there." She said angrily and marched in, with Pewdie and the rest staring at her in amazement.

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared behind Minx, in which Ken quickly snatched her closer to the group. The man had his face wrapped in bandages and his hair was shielded by a sinister black hood. Blood was dripping off his face. His teeth showed, protruding from his lip, making him look like an asylum criminal. The gang suddenly froze. Despite their efforts to move, but so suddenly, they had lost all control of their body.

**_¿ɯɐ ı oɥʍ buıɹǝpuoʍ?_**

"What?" asked Pewdie, his voice trembling in anger and fear. Even though no one told him, he knew that he was the reason.

**_˙sǝoɹǝɥ ɹood._**

"What is he saying?" Ken whispered under his breath.

_**¿ǝɯ ǝʇɐɥ noʎ ʇuop?**_

"I don't know." Krism replied, struggling to move.

**¿ʎʇıuɐsuı?**

"This is madness!" Minx cried out, her eyes filled with tears. "Tell me who you are, so help me-"

**_¡ʎɐʍ ǝɥʇ ɟo ʇno ʎɐʇs!_**

"What is he doing?" Marzia asked as the person continued to speak in a foreign language.

**_#uo buıob s,ʇɐɥʍ sʍouʞ sʍouʞ ǝuo pǝʞsɐɯ ǝɥʇ#_**

Cryaotic all this time, stayed silent, his eyes shooting daggers at him. Soon he locked gazes with the figure.

**_%ɯıɥ ʇsnɹʇ ʇ,upן_****_noɥs noʎ%##################################%#%#%#########!*_**

**_####noʎ ɹoɟ ʇuǝsǝɹd ɐ ####ǝʌɐɥ ı ʎɹɔ 'ɥo^%#####################  
#############%##1#####%%%#%###_**

The figure took out a long dead animal and threw it on the ground in front of the group. He looked at each of the groups and smiled evilly.

**_###########ʇno sıɥʇ ǝɹnbıɟ oʇ ɥbnouǝ ʇɹɐɯs ǝɹɐ noʎ ɟı ɹǝpuoʍ ı?!_**

Only then were the group able to move, but he figure had disappeared in a blink of an eye. The group collapsed, but Cry scrambled towards the dead animal the figure had thrown.

"What was that? _Who_ was that?" asked Ken, looking around, his eyes wide in terror.

"This is turning into a living Nightmare!" said Marzia exasperatedly.

"It's alright, Marzia." Pewdie said. "We'll fix this, I know we will."

While the others were accessing the situation, Pewdie looked over to his friend, who was currently on the ground shaking his head wildly. He didn't look up as he spoke.

"It's a dead snake."

* * *

It wasn't easy to make the code. It was to add a sense of mystery to the story. So yea, if you can figure out the code, thumbs up for you :) Right now, I'm too tired to respond to Reviews, but I swear I'll reply to the reviews next chapter. I'm really tired *yawn*

Detective Mackers out.

**Next Chapter: **Those Who Were Lost

P.S. If you don't get the code. Hold down [Ctrl] and [Alt] on your keyboard and click the down arrow button.


End file.
